Love Revived
by jukesman54
Summary: When a young researcher is called to work with a Pokemon he thought was extinct, he doesn't hesitate to sign up.  However, as they work together, the two become more than just scientist and subject.  Mature Content: mhumanxfaerodactyl


_Hey all! Sorry I didn't post this one earlier...but anyway. This was a request I took on FurAffinity from an artist named Ablearcher. I hope you like it!_

Warning: Story contains explicit sexual contact between a male human and a female Aerodactyl (along with a surprise to boot!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pokemon games or characters and I never will.

* * *

><p>When you receive the opportunity of a lifetime, do you take it and run or do you let it slip away?<p>

The answer was very simple for Cole Daniels.

Cole is a single, twenty-five year old male from Pewter City in Kanto. Growing up, the one place people knew they could find him was at the Pewter Museum. Ever since the first time he arrived there, Cole became fascinated with ancient Pokemon who lived millions of years ago. His parents thought this would be a sort of faze at first, but as he continued to grow, Cole just became more interested.

It was at a young age that Cole knew what he wanted to be…an archeologist. More importantly…a Pokmeon archeologist. His favorite Pokemon was without a doubt the mighty Aerodactyl, who back in prehistoric times ruled the skies. Though some people thought they were scary looking, Cole thought they were magnificent creatures.

Of course, being the book worm he had to become, Cole found less time to spend with friends. It wasn't that they thought he was a bad guy, he was just the prototypical nerd. However, Cole remained true to his dream, graduating at the top of his class. After four long years of hard work at one of Kanto's finest universities, Cole then graduated with a degree in archeology.

However, that in layed a problem for Cole. There were only a handful of jobs that he could apply for. For those he did, he was quickly turned down for lack of experience or just there was simply someone else better.

To make up for it, Cole instead continued to work several odd jobs in order to keep himself occupied. One of these jobs was to help take care of the Pokemon that his brother, John, sent him. John was a traveling trainer who was just a few years younger who happened to capture several dozens of different types on his journey.

Cole found taking care of those he was sent quite a handful. Some needed special treatment while others simply had attitude problems. Still, Cole found the experience quite useful as he was able to work Pokemon on a closer level.

Little did Cole know how much he'd need this information. It all began on that fateful day when the phone rang.

* * *

><p>The next day, Cole found himself on a plane heading for one of the Orange Islands in the Kanto archipelago. Thanks to several of his professors' recommendations, he'd been offered a job on a research team on one of the more deserted islands. Apparently, the objective was to learn more about the ancient Pokemon in a structured and controlled habitat. Cole had read several articles in which over the last few years in which a few certain Pokemon had been brought back to life from extinction. This team was one of them who managed to succeed in those endeavors. The chance to work with these creatures was too good to let up.<p>

As Cole landed, he noticed a large perimeter had been placed around the entire island, no doubt to keep any of these new Pokemon in check.

When he arrived, Cole immediately met his superior, Professor Clark. Clark was about in his mid-fifties with a long gray beard and a big port belly. He shook Cole's hand so hard, he was scared it would come off.

"Well, Mr. Daniels," the Professor exclaimed. "It's an honor to have you join us. Welcome to the team, son."

"The honor is all mine sir," Cole replied. "I just can't believe this is happening."

"Believe it, kid. Now follow me, there's something I wish to show you."

Cole then followed Clark inside the lab. They walked through several hallways and checkpoints before they stopped in front of several large windows. "Well, Mr. Daniels, this is what we're here for." He raised a sort of barrier from beneath the ground to reveal something that made Cole's eyes widen in excitement.

Next to a small riverbank were several Omanyte along with a few of their evolved form, Omastar. It was as if they'd never been extinct at all.

"Amazing sir…," Cole beamed. "How many of them are there?"

"Only about a dozen or so," Clark replied. "These kinds of Pokemon and their fossils weren't too difficult to find." Clark went on to explain how they also had several Kabuto, Kabutops, Cranidos, Rampardos, and several of the ancient fish species roaming throughout the island. He then showed Cole even more of the facility, giving him a sort of tour. Throughout, Cole was astounded by the sort of equipment and technology was here. Some of the best researchers in the world would want to be here.

Suddenly, Clark gave Cole a most serious look. "Do you want to know why I asked you here, Mr. Daniels?"

"I've been curious to it, sir. I mean, this is such a glorius place…why me?"

Clark raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to lie to you, Mr. Daniels. There were several other qualified candidates for this position, some even more than yourself. However, when one of your professors showed me your thesis paper, I knew you were the right person for the job."

Cole's eyes widened even further than he ever dreamed. "Wait a minute…are you saying that…?"

Clark grinned from ear to ear. "Follow me son…"

Cole followed his new boss eagerly throughout the facility before they reached what looked like a medical station. After walking inside, Cole followed Clark till they were in front of another glass window. As soon as Cole looked inside, his jaw dropped to the floor in shock.

Lying on a large medical table was none other than the very Pokemon he'd wrote and dreamed about. An Aerodactyl. It was lying on it's stomach with it's wings curled inward, eyes closed and breathing peacefully. Several monitors were on it's body to keep track of it's vitals.

Cole walked up to the glass and put a hand on it. "I don't believe it…"

Clark walked up and put a hand on Cole's shoulder. "Believe it. We just revived her two days ago from a strand of DNA inside an Old Amber piece."

"Her, sir?"

"She's a female," Clark confirmed. "It took quite a large amount of tranquilizer to get her stable when we first completed it. This isn't the first time that an Aerodactyl has been brought back, though. The first ones were very violent, so we made sure to get her calm as soon as possible.

As Cole continued to watch the Aerodactyl nap peacefully, Clark continued. "As you can see, she's still very weak from the process and will need time to regain her strength."

"How much time?" Cole asked.

"Usually about a few days time. When she's ready, we'll send her out onto the island to get acquainted with the habitat. However, we'll make sure she stays in a roofed off area so she won't fly away so easily." Clark turned and faced Cole, staring him in the eyes. "I would like you to one of the team members working with this Aerodactyl, Mr. Daniels. We need to get as much data on this creature as possible."

Cole just stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes, still in shock over what he was seeing. Once he got his head back on straight, he'd made up his mind. "Sir…I'm your man." With a simple handshake, Cole's life just took on a new turn.

Cole took the next two days to get used to the lab and his fellow team members, most of whom were a few years older than he was. When he wasn't catching up on his research or getting closer with his team, he watched the Aerodactyl in the medical wing. Even after countless hours of sitting behind the glass, he still wouldn't believe that there was one in front of him. It was like something out of a dream…

* * *

><p>Soon, the day arrived to where Aerodactyl was moved to her temporary new home. It was like a sort of pen that had steel wire coating the entire enclosement. There were an assortment of trees and plant life inside as well as a small pond from which the creature could drink.<p>

As Cole and the rest of the team watched, they weren't surprised to find that she wasn't all too happy with her new surroundings. The Aerodactyl started bashing against things with her head, tearing out branches with her teeth, clawing with her feet to get out of the enclosement to no avail.

Cole, even as a professional, felt very sorry for the creature. If it were up to him, they'd just let her out immediately, but the team still needed to get used to her…and her to them.

"Man…that is one cranky Pokemon…," one of other team members, Jed, spoke up.

"You would be to if you'd just been brought back from a million year nap," Professor Clark replied. "Daniels…what do you think?"

Cole flinched for a second before responding. "Well…I think she's just a little confused and scared as well. That usually happens with most wild Pokemon when they're first confined."

"How'd you come up with that?" Jed asked.

"I had to help with several of my brother's Pokemon. A number of them acted like this at first."

"Well, if you're so smart, how about you go see it first?"

"Would you, Daniels?" Clark asked. "Maybe if you be the one to feed her, she can calm down."

Cole gulped a little before nodding. "Ok…"

Within minutes, Cole stepped outside holding a plate full of special Pokemon food. He took one step forward before the Aerodactyl immediately noticed him, glaring at him from afar.

"Hello there," Cole said, raising a hand.

Aerodactyl let out a loud shriek from her maw, unfolding her wings in an attempt to intimidate him. Cole however, knew he had to stand his ground if was going to get anywhere.

Cole gulped and stepped forward, making sure to keep eye contact along the way. "It's alright…," he said softly. "I'm not here to hurt you." He raised up the plate. "Are you hungry, girl? This is for you if you want it." Cole then stopped about twenty feet away from the Aerodactyl, allowing it to make the next move. She looked over him very curiously, inspecting whether or not he was a threat before she began to step towards him, curling her wings in slightly. As she came closer, Cole noticed that she'd started sniffing him and the plate of food in front of them (though he hoped she could tell the difference).

"That's it," he whispered her some encouragement. "Nice and easy. Take your time." Slowly, Cole lowered the plate onto the ground. He smiled to himself, amazed at how this was just like feeding other Pokemon back home.

Aerodactyl finally came within a few feet and lowered her head down to sniff the bowl in front of her. Once she was sure it was safe, she took a bite from it, chewing and swallowing it with ease before taking another. Cole watched with interest as she finished the food within minutes before turning her attention back to him.

"It's really nice to meet you," Cole then said, placing a hand on his chest. "I'm Cole. I'm here to help you…if you'll let me." With his heart beating wildly, Cole then reached one of his hands out towards it. Aerodactyl took several steps back, unsure of what he was trying to do. "Please," Cole continued. "You don't have to be afraid of me." He took several more steps towards her, body still on alert just in case.

Aerodactyl took in more of his scent, becoming more and more curious by the second. Cole chuckled as his shaking hand grew closer and closer. Taking a deep breath, he finally laid his hand down upon her beak, causing them both to flinch slightly. Slowly, the two became more comfortable with each other as he slowly petted her.

Cole chuckled. "Wow…" He could've then sworn that Aerodactyl had closed her eyes and let out a small coo in affection. He couldn't believe that he was actually this close to his favorite Pokemon, let alone touching it.

Cole then thought of something after he'd taken his hand off her. "Would…would you like a name?" The flying creature looked at him funny, wondering what in the world he was talking about. Taking her reaction as yes, Cole thought for a few seconds before grinning. "Since you were found in an Old Amber…," he said. "I think that's what I'll call you…Amber."

To his great surprise, the Aerodactyl seemed to like the idea, giving a small squeal to give her approval. Cole couldn't help but grin as he stared at the creature some more…life was sure about to get interesting.

* * *

><p>Over the next week, Cole continued to feed 'Amber' every day during the mornings and evenings. When he was finished, Cole usually tried to stay for a few minutes and interact with Amber, who was a little hesitant at first, but she seemed to be more comfortable with his presence each and every day. Dr. Clark took note of this, observing the two whenever he could.<p>

However, Amber still was having trouble getting closer to anyone else. One time, when Cole was in the lab and unable to feed her, Amber had a terrible fit because one of the other team members was doing it instead. She got so bad, that Dr. Clark hurried Cole back into her pen just to calm her down. Luckily, no one was hurt in the process. After the incident, Clark made sure that Cole always found the time around his research to do the job.

If you asked Cole, he'd tell you that he couldn't be happier working with a Pokemon like Amber. He learned that though she appeared fierce on the outside, she actually could be very nice and cheerful. However, Cole noticed that sometimes, whenever he'd talk about certain subjects like other fossil Pokemon, she'd get more tense and agitated. He of course, didn't really notice it at first, thinking it was natural. Then, she'd also get sad sometimes whenever he'd talk about his friends and family back home. He noted it quickly and apologized to Amber, knowing she had no family and the only friend she was willing to make was Cole himself.

After a month, Cole and Clark knew that the time had come to let Amber into the reserve. Though she'd made little to no progress in terms at getting to know anyone else but Cole, they knew she was still too restless to stay in the cage any longer.

The night before Amber was set loose, Clark took Cole into his office for an important chat.

"Daniels," Clark began. "It's obvious that you've been able to do the near impossible and gained the Aerodactyl's trust. However, your work has only just begun."

Cole's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How so, sir?"

Clark sighed. "As you know, we've done our best to revive these ancient creatures for a multitude of reasons, research being the main priority. However…there is another purpose."

Cole nodded. "You want Amber to able to breed…don't you?"

"Precisely. As far as we know, she is the only female of her kind that we've been able to bring back successfully. Therefore, she is the only one who can keep her species from going extinct once more."

"Where do I come into this sir?"

Clark stared at Cole for a few minutes before answering. "Daniels…I want you to go into the reserve with her."

Cole's jaw dropped to the floor. "What? You mean…live in the wild with her? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Somehow, you've gained her trust to the point where you won't be a bother to her. You're the only one who can get close enough to note her every movement…her every behavior. Think of the possibilities of what we can learn from direct observation."

"Sir, are you sure that's a good idea? Don't get me wrong, I'd love to be able to work with Amber some more…I just kind of wished it was in more of a controlled environment."

Clark chuckled a little. "Don't worry about that, Daniels. We'll provide you with all the essentials you'll need to survive out there. All you have to do is make sure she doesn't die and observe. That's all."

Cole thought it over for a few minutes. "How long…will I have to do this?"

"As long as it takes…"

Cole gulped. After doing some soul searching, he made his choice. "Alright…I'll do it."

* * *

><p>And so it began. The next day, under careful supervision, Cole led Amber out into the reserve. The Aerodactyl flinched a little at the sun's rays upon her for the first time in ages. However, she adjusted quickly, spreading her wings and shrieking to the sky in happiness of finally being free.<p>

"Amber?" Cole asked, causing her to look at him. "Mind…mind if I go with you…just for a little while?" She didn't seem to understand the question at first. "It'd be just you and me," he continued. "How does that sound?"

Amber took a little to think it over in her mind. She did enjoy Cole's company very much, and she didn't really know her surroundings that well. As much as she wanted to be out on her own, something about Cole just wouldn't let her. Amber then nodded her head in agreement.

Cole smiled. "Alright then…," he said as he lugged his backpack onto his shoulders. "Let's go."

The first day was a little rough as Cole expected it to be. Amber wanted to stretch her wings a little bit and fly, but Cole wanted her to be able to get food for herself first. When they finally found the Tauros herd that Professor Clark had planted near the middle of the reserve, she became so excited to see fresh meat again that Amber rushed towards the herd at a dead sprint without thinking.

"Amber, hold on a second!" Cole shouted to no avail. He could only watch as she flew into the air a little clumsily and staggered towards the first Tauros she saw. Amber let out a loud shriek, causing all the bulls to scatter at the sight of an obvious predator. Though the Tauros herd was very fast and agile, Amber was able to crash into one eventually, sending the bull to the turf hard. Cole observed as she tried to scratch and claw the bull with her claws before going to her razor sharp fangs, biting it numerous times on the body. Though the Tauros put up a good fight, even landing a couple of hard body blows, it eventually stopped kicking. Amber then let out a loud victory yell before she sank her teeth into it and feasted upon it's body.

Cole's eyes were about as wide as saucers by that point. He'd just seen an Aerodactyl actually hunt and kill prey before his very eyes. To be quite honest, the whole seen fascinated yet horrified him to say the least. It could just as easily been him that she'd done that too. In fact, he'd probably be killed instantly.

A small chirp from Amber broke Cole from his thoughts. She had dragged the Tauros corpse all the way back over to him and had dropped what remained of it in front of him.

"For me?" Cole asked. Amber nodded, a large toothy grin on her face. She was sharing with him!

"Uh…wow, Amber…I don't know what to say." Cole chuckled nervously, aware of the small dilemma he was now in. He knew that he'd rather not eat raw meat, but he also didn't want to disappoint Amber and not accept her 'gift'. The scene he just witnessed only made his fear of being torn to shreds even worst.

So…he decided to literally swallow his pride and slowly took a small bite from the Tauros. He chewed it slowly, doing his best not to cringe. "Mmmm….," he said. "Real good." When he finally swallowed, he put on the best smile he could. "Thank you, Amber." Amber chirped in happiness and continued to feast.

During the evening, after Cole had set up his campsite, he made a small campfire and layed down to relax. Though she was a little hesitant of it at first, Amber soon layed down next to the fire as well. She liked how warm it made her felt, not having to worry about finding it for herself.

Cole sighed and looked up at the stars for a little while before he soon felt a nudge next to him. Amber had scooted herself next to him. He happily petted her on the beak, making her coo in pleasure.

"Nice to see you too," Cole said. He could feel her slowly churning inside…purring perhaps? He didn't know what to call it. Whatever it was, it made him feel good. "You know something?" he then said out loud, causing her to look at him. "I've dreamt of doing this since I was a little boy. I always wanted to meet an Aerodactyl…and here I am with one's head in my lap." He closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm glad to be with you out here Amber."

Amber chirped slightly. He could've sworn she'd said, "Me too."

* * *

><p>So that's what it became for the next few months, just Cole and Amber. Though there were times when Cole thought she may leave him, Amber never did. In the time they spent out in the reserve together, Amber quickly picked up how to properly hunt for the game she desired so, though eventually she realized that Cole didn't like it raw like she did.<p>

The days were spent exploring the reserve together, which didn't take too long seeing as how it was only about twenty or thirty miles or so in area. However, even that seemed shorter when Amber flew through the skies. She eventually let Cole ride her when she found she could support his weight very easily. The two could spend hours in the sky together, flying over the oceans and the small mountain top of the island. In the evenings, Amber usually slept outside or near Cole just so she'd be close to him still.

During that time, Cole found himself growing closer to Amber than he ever imagined. He always could seem to tell what she was feeling or thinking at the time, which in turn helped him to better understand her, even in her own language. Every chance he took, he wrote and recorded his thoughts about what he'd learned throughout the day, still fulfilling his obligation towards the research team.

Little did Cole know how quickly the circumstances would change in which he'd never thought possible.

* * *

><p>It all began on just a regular day when Cole woke up to hear Amber shrieking and screeching for some reason. He quickly rushed out of bed and went to her trembling side.<p>

"Hey, girl!" he said, shushing her and comforting her. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Amber looked at him with a sort of anxiousness in her eyes. She chirped her name in vain, slowly flapping her wings to try and get him to understand.

"Are you feeling alright?" Cole asked. "Are you sick?" He quickly scanned her body and noticed something that made his eyebrows narrow in confusion. Right in the middle of her chest, there were two small circular marks. Thinking they were just dirt, he quickly moved over to brush them both away. To his surprise, they didn't even move an inch.

Amber suddenly shrieked out loud, jerking violently at his touch. It was enough to cause Amber to throw Cole to the ground in surprise. He landed on his back hard, causing the air to leave him quickly.

"Hey!" Cole yelled loudly. "What…what was that for?"

Amber saw the small look of anger in his eyes, which was enough to make her immediately regret what she'd done.

"Amber…," Cole said. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell." He got back off the ground and moved back towards her, his hand outstretched towards her chest again. "Let me just take another look at those real quick…"

Unfortunately, it was too late as Amber had already backed away and took to the air.

"Amber! Wait a minute!"Cole cried. "I'm not mad at you."

However, it wasn't enough. Amber screeched loudly, enough for him to cover his ears before she took off into the skies above.

"Amber! Amber! Come back! Please!" Cole tried to follow her, but found it no use. She was gone within seconds.

Cole put his hands to his head in confusion. "What in the world…why would she do that?" he thought out loud. "Crap…now I got to find her."

Only Cole couldn't find her. No matter how many times he called out her name, Amber never came back to him for the rest of the day. Cole thought maybe she'd return the next day...but she didn't either.

Slowly, Cole began to panic. He was in big trouble and he knew it, yet he found himself more worried about Amber herself than of potentially losing his dream job. She'd never been on her own for this long before…what if she got hurt? Cole wouldn't forgive himself if that happened, not after all they'd been through these last few months.

Slowly, he closed his eyes and began to think.

_Ok….something's obviously wrong here. She's never been gone this long before. All I did was touch those…those…whatever the hell they were. Maybe that 's the key. _

Quickly, Cole hurried back into camp and looked through his notes, looking for any clue he could to explain the marks. Unfortunately, nothing in his research could give him an answer.

_Wait a minute…_Cole thought. He quickly went and grabbed the walkie-talkie he'd been given in case of emergencies.

"Hello! Professor! Are you there?"

After a few minutes of waiting, Cole got an answer. "Daniels? What is it?"

"It's Amb-I mean Aerodactyl! She's gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"I mean…she ran away from me for some reason."

"Quit your bellyaching Daniels, maybe she's just playing a joke."

"I don't think so, Professor. She hasn't been back for at least 36 hours. Something's going on with her…I don't know how to explain it. It's like…these weird markings on her chest…do you know what that's all about?"

The line was silent for several moments. "Professor?" Cole asked.

"I was afraid of this…," the old man said. He sighed. "Daniels…there's something you should know. Come back to the lab."

2 hours later, after looking through the notes that he Professor had provided him, couldn't believe his eyes. "Is…is this true?"

The Professor nodded. "I wasn't kidding when I said we wanted to be able to breed Aerodactyl."

"I see that…but why would you do this to her? Why would you give Amber mammalian hormones? She's a reptile!"

Clark sighed. "I don't know, Daniels. Pressure, perhaps? Money? I can't even remember why…"

"So those things I felt…those were…those were…?" Clark nodded. "Oh man, no wonder she was so confused. I have to go and find her."

"Good luck kid," Clark then said. "For all we know, that Pokemon has left the island by now. If you lost her trust just like that…then who knows…?"

"No," Cole shook his head. "I don't believe that. I'm going to find her, and that's final!" He then stormed out of the lab and back out onto the island. Clark could only watch as he went, shaking his head. "Kids these days…"

* * *

><p>It took Cole the next couple of days to search the forest for Amber, but it was to no avail. Still, Cole was desperate to try and find her so he could help her. He couldn't explain it, but it was as if a part of him was missing without her. He'd waited his whole life to meet an Aerodactyl, and he wasn't going to lose the only one who mattered to him now.<p>

In the end, Cole eventually found he had only one place left to look…the mountains. It took him most of another day to ascent the trails that scaled the peak. He looked and looked and looked, but there was still no sign of Amber. He was beginning to lose all hope at that point, sure that Amber had left him and the island behind…

…at least until he heard a small shriek inside the final cave he hadn't looked.

Cole gasped and hurried towards the entrance and peered inside. The first thing he noticed wasn't with his eyes, but with his nose. A very interesting aroma was in the air around him, causing Cole's head to spin slightly. Whatever it was…it smelled pretty good…kind of like one of those scented candles his mom used to have at home.

Knowing he needed to focus, Cole shook his head and continued inside. Near the back of the dimly lit cave was a large creature with it's back turned to Cole. It was twitching and trembling uncontrollably for some reason that he couldn't tell. It was also making some sort of noise…like a sob or something. Taking a deep breath, Cole decided to take the chance.

"A…Amber?" he asked.

The creature quickly turned around and covered itself with a pair of large purple wings. It was Amber! She had her fangs bared at him, trying to drive him away.

"Amber…it's alright…it's me…Cole."

It didn't seem to make things better. Amber shrieked as loud as she could, her teeth shining in the dim light. She still hadn't removed her wings as of yet. Still, Cole wouldn't budge.

"It's ok, Amber." Cole raised his hands and took a step forward. "You know I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to be afraid."

Amber soon realized that he wasn't budging, so she tried to move backwards, desperate not for him to come closer. Cole could see a lot of fear in her eyes as she ran out of room and backed herself into a wall. Amber quickly looked into his eyes again, shedding a couple of tears.

"Please, Amber," Cole said, his eyes beginning to water as well. "I've been so worried about you. I looked all over the island for you. Please…please don't hate me."

Amber gasped. She quickly shook her head as if to say that she didn't hate him. She then chirped a few more times, shaking a little as well. Cole then noticed the aroma again coming even stronger than before. It only hit him then that the smell was coming from her.

Cole took another deep breath and walked slowly towards Amber. He then reached up and touched her beak again, causing her to flinch before her breathing began to steady a little more.

"Amber…it's ok. You don't have to hide anything from me. I think I know why you reacted like that earlier." Amber chirped again in curiosity. Cole nodded. "That's right. Maybe I can help you if you want."

This seemed be enough. Amber motioned for Cole to take a few steps backwards. Taking a deep breath, she slowly moved her wings back from herself, causing Cole's eyes to widen in shock.

Sitting upon her chest were a pair of…breasts! Those things he'd felt earlier were a pair of nipples. No wonder she'd been so sensitive about being touched there. Cole looked them over, assuming their size were about a C-cup.

Cole couldn't stop staring at them. Had they really grown this big in the last few days? The side effects of the hormones must have finally kicked in after all this time.

It was finally Amber's small annoyed shriek that broke him out of his small trance. Cole shook his head and looked her in the eye. "Amber...you have every right to be confused." He wouldn't go into detail about how she'd gained them, but he did say that she was a special case.

Amber hung her head low once he was done. Cole then walked up to her and petted her again. "Hey…don't worry, Amber. Everything will be alright. We'll get through this…I promise."

Amber squeaked in happiness at his words, pulling him closer into a sort of hug. Suddenly, Cole could smell that amazing aroma once more, only this time it was much, much stronger. He also could feel Amber's usually cool body warming up. He then knew what else the hormones were doing to Amber…

Cole and Amber then looked into each other's eyes once more. Amber's narrowed slightly before she began to lick the side of Cole's face with her warm tongue, causing him to gasp. She then pulled him closer, touching his forehead to her own, purring louder than he'd ever heard before.

Cole then remembered what this touch meant…it was the universal sign of love.

"You…you feel that way about me, Amber?" Cole asked. She slowly nodded, licking him again to answer him properly. He cupped her cheek with his hand. "Amber…I…I've never felt for anyone the way I feel about you. You've been the best friend I've ever had and more. The thought of losing you was too much for me to bear." He slowly kissed her on the top of her beak. "I love you, Amber."

Cole and Amber continued to embrace for several moments before the former heard a small dripping sound from below. He looked and saw that Amber's sex was beginning to part ways, revealing herself to him. Like he thought before, those hormones were probably making her insanely horny.

Cole then looked back and took in all of Amber's form. Even without the new breasts on her body, he thought she was a beautiful creature. Still, even though Cole was a little new when it came to any breasts that weren't on a computer screen, he wanted to make this new experience as good for Amber as possible.

"May I…?" he asked as his hands rubbed the top of her chest. The Aerodactyl nodded eagerly. Taking a deep breath, Cole slowly began to rub down her right breast. It felt more soft to the touch than he could have ever imagined, with her normal skin being hard as rock. Amber closed her eyes and sighed, cooing at the feel of Cole's touch.

"Glad you like it," Cole exclaimed.

Cole continued rubbing both of her breasts for the next several minutes, making Amber squeal. He found that her newfound nipples were extra sensitive, with Amber flinching or gasping at the feel.

_I wonder…._ Cole thought. He then slowly leaned in and kissed her left breast, licking her nipple slowly. Amber gasped hard at the touch, amazed that it felt even better. She chirped for him not to stop, to which he happily agreed.

The next several minutes were a fun time for both lovers. Cole was determined to make Amber feel as much pleasure as possible, and from her sounds he was doing a good job. While he worked on one breast with his mouth, he managed to keep rubbing down the other with his hands. His work was slow and gentle, being the gentleman he was. Amber began panting from the amount of ecstasy she was feeling, amazed at how much Cole could please her.

Deciding to be even more devious, Cole soon took one of her very erect nipples and began to suck on it eagerly. Amber shrieked in amazement. She looked down and nuzzled Cole as he continued between one breast and the other. Maybe having these strange things on her body wasn't so bad after all.

The more and more they continued, the more the desire that Amber felt for Cole. Her body was craving for more…and there was only one way that desire could be filled.

Amber suddenly pushed Cole gently off of her, leaving him a little confused. Suddenly, she turned around and stepped forward a few paces before she lowered herself onto her upper body, her hind end raised into the air. Cole's eyes widened as she removed her tail to show him her treasure, which by now was literally dripping juices.

The message was clear…she wanted him as her mate. Only him.

Cole, to his surprise, had found that his member had been growing during his time pleasuring Amber. He had never had sex before, unable to woo a nice girl back home. However, no other woman could now take the place of Amber in his heart, having meant what he said before their session began.

It was then and there he made his decision.

Cole hurriedly took off his shirt and shoes before unbuckling his pants, lowering them to the floor. He then slowly took off his underwear, freeing his throbbing erection. He gulped, wondering if he really could please Amber just as well.

Somehow, she was able to notice this. Amber slowly said her name, nodding her intentions that she wanted him to be with her no matter what.

"Oh boy…," Cole thought as he slowly walked up behind Amber and rubbed her body down before setting her wagging tail next to his body. He then got into position, his member just before her entrance.

"Are you ready, Amber?" he asked. With a eager nod, Cole closed his eyes and slowly took the plunge inside her.

Cole and Amber gasped at the penetration. Amber felt the pleasure, growling excitedly as he pressed in inch by inch. Cole sighed as he felt Amber's wet sex cover him and squeeze his member. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. After a few more seconds, he found himself hilted inside her.

"Whoa…," Cole exclaimed. His heart was beating out of control as he pulled back before going right back in with a soft thrust. Amber moaned loudly at the feeling, her body feeling warmer and warmer with each second.

Cole went slow at first, wanting them both to adjust. As he did, he softly rubbed Amber's hind end and legs to give her extra comfort and to ease the tension.

After about a minute, Amber shrieked softly. Cole granted her wish and went a little faster, the pleasure increasing even more. Amber raised her hind end even higher, trying hard to get more of him inside her as possible. Soon, she met his thrusts with a few of her own to even the balance.

"Amber…," Cole moaned. "Oh man…you feel so good…"

Amber moaned his name in her language, wishing he could know how good she was making her feel. The two continued on and on, their bodies matching each other thrust for thrust, making a loud slapping sound each time.

Being a virgin, Cole tried his best to keep going as long as possible. However, Amber's screaming had reached a new high. She looked back to him again, begging for him to take her even harder. Obeying her desire, Cole grasped her firmly and started pounding her as hard as he could. His testes were smacking against Amber's vagina each and every time, sending her leaking juices in every which direction.

Amber closed her eyes and moaned loudly again. She felt a strange feeling began to fill her, warming on her legs. It soon became warmer and warmer before it soon became too much to handle. Cole himself was too beginning to feel the need to release, growing stronger and stronger.

"Amber…," He panted. "I can't hold it much longer…"

Driven by his voice and words, Amber agreed and soon lost it. With a loud roar, she felt her walls contract around Cole's member, coating him from a blast of juices from deep within her body.

Cole screamed, unable to take anymore. "AMBER!" With a few more good thrusts, Cole thrust himself in as far as he could go, unleashing his hot seed deep inside Amber's learning sex. His whole body trembled as he spurted several long strands of seed towards her waiting womb.

Both rode out their respective orgasm as long as possible before Cole slumped against her, tired as can be.

"Wow…," he said. "That…was…amazing." Amber cooed in response, feeling contempt as well.

Soon, Cole pulled his flaccid member from Amber's body, their combined fluids leaking from her sex. Amber slowly turned on her back, allowing Cole to fall onto her once more. They looked into each other's eyes once more, feeling more complete than ever before.

Cole reached up and kissed her on the beak one more time. "I promise you….I'll always be there for you, Amber. Always…"

Amber chirped her thanks in her language softly, telling him she loved him as well. As the exhaustion overtook them both, Amber pulled him in tightly with her wings, their embrace as tight to each other's bodies as never thought possible. This was truly a special moment.

Little did they both know what was occurring inside Amber's womb at that time…where a new life was slowly beginning to form.

* * *

><p>In the coming days, Cole was able to record his findings to the team. However, due to respect of Amber's wishes, he would be the only one able to see her ever again. Though Professor Clark was quite against this at first, Cole managed to convince him it was for the best…in more ways than one.<p>

In the coming months, Cole received the surprise of his life when Amber soon laid a grey-colored egg. The only way to possibly explain it was that the hormones within her had granted her able to reproduce with the human species. Either way, the lovers couldn't be any happier.

Within a couple of years and a few more mating sessions on their part, Amber had two laid two more eggs, all of which hatched into beautiful, young Aerodactlyl. Two of them were girls while the other was a boy. They all looked just like their mother, only they seemed to inherit the color of Cole's eyes and a bit of his own personality, which meant they were always eager to learn new things and explore.

When it came down to it, Cole couldn't have been any happier. If you'd told him his life would turn out this way, he wouldn't laughed in your face. However, with the love of his life at his side and a family to raise, things couldn't get much better.

And it was all thanks to one phone call…


End file.
